Biometal
Overview Biometals are objects that hold the knowledge, personality, and other data of a Reploid (or in the case of Model W, a human.) (Basically the reincarnation of the Reploid (or in the case of Model W, Dr. Weil) itself), and can be created in a number of ways. Model Ws (Model V in Japan) as well as Model O were created from the pieces of Ragnarok when it crashed with earth, Models X, Z, H, F, L, and P were created by Ciel, and Model A as well as the mass-produced Model W fragments were created by Master Albert. Biometals use the R.O.C.K. of Crystallized Knowledge / M.E.G.A. Granule awareness System, and can Megamerge (Rock On) with a Chosen One (also known as a Biomatch). When used in such a way, the Biometal becomes a sort of living armor, and gives its user the strength of the Reploid on which it is based(and the occaisional divine favor). Biometals are generally referred to by the initial of the Reploid they are based on, such as Model Z being based off of Zero. Biomatches (or Chosen Ones) are people destined for a certain Biometal. When they fuse with their Biometal, they are referred to as a Mega Man (Rockman) of the same initial of the model they use; for instance, Model A and Grey are referred to as a single entity as Mega Man Model A. Both Biometals and Biomatches tend to have the personality of the Reploid upon which the Biometal is based(but slightly altered), except for Models O and W, who seem to lack their own consciousness (or at the very least, they don't outwardly show it). Only a few Biometals have more than one match as with the case of Model X, A and W and no other Biometal can be used by another person who was not matched with their Biometal. Vent and Aile are able to utilize the other Biometals through Model X. Mega Man ZX The Biometal Models collected in Mega Man ZX are X, Z, H, F, L, P, and the secret Model O. After the first few missions, Model X is fused with Model Z into Model ZX, and is also used as the medium for transforming into the other Biometals. Each of the other Biometals are obtained by defeating a Maverick who holds a piece of it. However, the Biometal at the center of the plot, Model W, is not obtainable, and is only used by Serpent. Mega Man ZX Advent While only Model A can be obtained in Mega Man ZX Advent, Models ZX, H, F, L, and P can be copied using the A-Trans system. Biometals Model X Voice Seiyuu: Takahiro Mizushima Mega Man X - The Blue Mega Man :Weapon: X-Buster Model X is obtained by Vent/Aile in the beginning of the ZX game, and is their Biomatch. Model X's attacks are based upon those of X's and consist of only the X-Buster, which can charge and release blasts of energy on three levels: Mid Charge, Full Charge, and Double Charge Shots. Model X can also be used to Double Megamerge (Double Rock On) with other Biometals, allowing Vent/Aile to create Models ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX, and OX. They are still referred to as the same Mega Men as the second model, such as Model HX still being called The Wind Mega Man. After fusion with ZX in the first game, this Model can't be reattained until the game is completed with both Vent and Aile. Model X's password for Area M is Lumine Infinitus meaning Infinite Light in Latin, referring to X's unlimited potential and his innocence Model Z Voice Seiyuu: Yuuto Kazama Zero - The Red Mega Man :Weapon: Z-Saber "Today ain't the day to meet my maker." - Model Z Model Z is the Biomatch to Girouette and is based upon Zero. This Model features its own Z-Saber as a weapon and has a visor instead of a helmet. Attacks used by Girouette in this form are based on Zero's techniques and include Retsuzan, Reppuugeki, Sentsuizan, Ganzanha and Rakuhouha. Shortly before Girouette "dies" (is turned into a Cyber Elf) at the hands of Serpent, he insists that Model Z pass on to Vent/Aile. At that point, Model Z fuses with Model X and becomes Model ZX (see below). Model Z's password for Area M is Fortitude Creed, roughly meaning Belief in Bravery in Latin, as Zero is known to fight for those who believe in him no matter the cost (summed up in Mega Man Zero 4). Of all the Biometals seen within the main storyline, Model Z did not appear to have any unique abilities until demonstrated in ZX Advent where he completely immobilizes the four Biometals H, F, L and P. This probably contributes to Zero having defeated the four Guardians more than once. Model ZX The Ultimate Mega Man (Resembles the MMZ style Zero) :Weapon: ZX-Gunblade (Transforms into the ZX-Saber and/or the ZX Buster) Model ZX was created by Double Megamerging at the beginning of the first ZX game when Girouette gives Model Z to Vent/Aile shortly before his "death". While it is treated as its own Biometal by name, Models X and Z are still separate Biometals and must always be Double Megamerged to create Model ZX. Unlike the other Biometals, this fusion grows artificial hair similar to Prometheus as it does not flow as freely as Giro's or Omega's, considering they have real hair. Model ZX's weapons are the ZX-Buster and the ZX-Saber, based on Zero's and X's signature weapons. The Retsuzan, Kuuenzan and Ganzanha techniques are also available to it in the second ZX game. Unlike Zero, the ZX-Buster and ZX Saber are one in the same instead of separate weapons like the Z-Saber and Buster Shot Gun as it is capable of transforming into one to the other, as revealed in Aile's Double MegaMerge sequence in ZX Advent. Model ZX makes an appearance in Mega Man ZX Advent, in the hands of Vent and Aile. The model fusion still possesses the same abilities as before, but with the addition of a new technique for both of them; Vent receives a combination of the EX-Skills Tenshozan and Zanaiden, firing off a wave of energy while performing a rising slash and Aile receives the Tsuibangeki which has her planting the ZX-Saber into the ground from the air, spewing forth rocks from the earth. Model H / HX Voice Seiyuu: Megumi Ogata Sage Harpuia - The Wind Mega Man Weapons: Twin Sonic Blades Mk.H, Plasma Tornados (Differs between Model H and Model HX) Model H was stolen by Serpent in the first game and split into two halves, used to create Hivolt the Raptoroid and Hurricaune the Wolveroid. Once acquired by Vent/Aile in the first game, he/she gains access to Model H's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create Model HX. This Model has Harpuia's twin sabers (Nitouryuu) which can utilize Harpuia's combo attack Kougenjin (Mirage Blade), thunder elemental attacks, the Plasma Shot, and the Plasma Cyclone modeled after the charged version of Storm Tornado used by X in the first X game. Abilities specific to this Model include Air Dash, Hover (which together allow it to move over most hazards) and the Enemy Analysis used to find the HP of a currently targeted enemy as well as the location of the Biometal fragment in a boss's body. Model HX bears a close, if bulky, resemblance to Harpuia. His password is Ventus Airus, Latin for Wind and Air. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model H is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Aeolus (a name tribute to the Greek god of wind). This manifestation of Model H appears much more sinister than that of Model HX, with its wing jets and helmet ornaments bearing a distinct bat-like motif. However, Aeolus does exhibit many of Harpuia's personality traits, especially his dedication to perfection, save for the lack of compassion and honor. Model F / FX Voice Seiyuu: Kazuya Nakai Fighting Fefnir - The Flame Mega Man Weapons: Twin Knuckle Busters Mk.F, Ground Breaker,(F and FX) Flame Grenades (Model F only) Model F was stolen in the first ZX game by Serpent and split into two halves to create Fistleo the Predatoroid and Flammole the Moleroid. Once attained by Vent/Aile, he/she gains access to Model F's abilities by Double Megamerging it with Model X to create Model FX. This Model makes use of the Knuckle Busters (Nichou) based on Fefnir's arm cannons Sodom and Gammorah, has fire element attacks, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat. The Knuckle Busters can fire upwards as well as sidewards. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Megaton Crush, which only needs a half-charge, a large fireball attack, and Ground Break similar to the charged version of the Fire Wave used by X in the first X game. Ground Break is needed to get some blocks that are in the way to certain areas. Model F's Buster Edit skill allows an individual path to be set for both Knuckle Busters' shots. When not in used, the Nichou are stored in a special socket attached to the jacket with the FX version bearing a closer resemblance to how Fefnir had his stored Sodom and Gammorah. Model FX resembles Fefnir somewhat vaguely; the dragon motif of his original armour is absent, with the helmet ornaments mounted at the back, no longer resembling fangs. His password is Flamma Wies, which means (Wise?) Flame in Latin. Unlike most of the Biometals, Model F/FX does not feature jewels on the gauntlets and appear more blocky than round. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Biometal Model F is used against its will by a new Chosen One by the name of Atlas. Her manifestation of Model F bears closer resemblance to Fefnir, with the helmet ornaments mounted on the front instead of the back. In Ashe's story, Atlas can use this Biometal to lay bombs. Model L / LX Voice Seiyuu: Yuka Imai Fairy Leviathan - The Ice Mega Man Weapons: Ice Halberd Mk.L, Ice Dragons,(LX and L)Ice Platform, (LX) Ice Sticker (Model L only) Model L was stolen by Serpent in the first ZX game and split in two, then given to Lurerre the Abysroid and Leganchor the Gelroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model L is merged with Model X to make Model LX. This Model has ice element attacks, and its weapon is a Halberd (a form of axe). Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include Hyouruu, an attack in which an ice dragon is summoned to attack an enemy, Water Dash, Swim, and Item Scanning. The Item Scan skill allows the user to detect items upon a map, in which a Cyber Elf icon navigates to a nearby item's position. There appears to be a minor glitch that turns Vent and Aile's eye colors to blue in their dialog portrait whilst using Model LX, hinting that in earlier stages that the user's eyes would change eye color according to the Biometal being used. The difference between Model L and LX is that model LX has two head water boosters while L has one, and LX shoots out ice platforms similar to that of the charged version of the Shotgun Ice X used. Remember though that LX is the enhanced version of L. Model L's password is Glacius Passio, which would translate to Icy Passion in Latin. In Mega Man ZX Advent, Model L is untamed without the power of Model X and has a new owner by the name of Thetis. The young Thetis shares Leviathan's playfulness, but with a childlike trait to it, and Model L's color scheme bears a vague resemblance to X, a play on X's sometimes childlike innocence. When playing as Ashe, Thetis can use this Biometal to create a spiky orb of ice and then shatter it into shrapnel. Model P / PX Voice Seiyuu: Tetsu Inada Hidden Phantom - The Shadow Mega Man Weapons: Plasma Shurikens, Shadow Shield (P and PX) Shuriken Barrier (Model P only) One of the Biometals stolen by Serpent during the first ZX game, Model P was given to Purprill the Mandroid and Protectos the Goreroid for protection. After being acquired by Vent/Aile, Model P is merged with Model X forming Model PX. This Model's weapons are Kunai (Throwing Knives), and Shurikens. Attacks and abilities specific to this Model include the Shadow Dash (an Overdrive move) which allows the user to dash through enemies, a Barrier that is summoned for defense against one strike (modeled after the charged version of Rolling Shield used by X), Hanging Wedge, an ability that allows the user to stick to walls ceilings and some obstacles, Radar Scope, a radar that shows an enemy's position, and Night Scope, an ability allowing PX to see further in the dark. The kunais themselves are fired from the gauntlets and early concept art for Model PX shows the wall-clinger having a more fork-like design and possibly a shuriken shield technique before being replaced by the Barrier. The difference between Model P and PX is that PX has a mask that covers the nose and shows the eyes while P's whole face is black, PX shoots out a shuriken and a shield while P shoots a shuriken and six mandala stars, and PX can Shadow-Dash while P cannot. As always, remember that PX is the enhanced version of P. His password is Umbra Profess, roughly from Latin to Shadowy Knowledge. Without the power of Model X, Biometal Model P has a new owner in Mega Man ZX Advent. The Biometal is shown as used by the mysterious character Siarnaq. Like Phantom, Siarnaq's devotion to carry out orders seem to be second to none, but just like Aeolus, lacks the compassion. Siarnaq also has several unique sprites that he doesn't share with his fellow Mega Men, such as a hunched-over stance and altered running and walking stances much like Sonic the Hedgehog's running poses which further attribute to his cold and unapproachable nature. Model W The soul of Dr. Weil - 'The Evil Mega Man' Model W was formed from the remains of the Dr. Weil (Dr. Vile) and Ragnarok fusion defeated in Mega Man Zero 4. It contains Dr. Weil's soul and corrupts all that approach it. 10 years before the game, Serpent found and was corrupted by the Model W Core. He took a fragment and used it to create the Maverick outbursts. In the final stage of the game, Serpent activated his fragment of Model W, but was still defeated by Vent/Aile. He used the Model W Core, filled with the power of Humans and Reploids that were killed by the Mavericks, to become a gargantuan figure (Ultimate Model W), exponentially stronger than the form obtained by the Model W fragment. The Model W Core differs greatly from the larger fragments seen in ZX Advent not only due to its vague, bestial shape (which resembles Dr. Weil's final form), but also because it is the core of Ragnarok. It's revealed in ZXA (or rather, it's plot book) that the Model W Core wasn't completely destroyed, and instead split into four and landed in the Floating ruins, the Highway, the power plant, and the dump. Weapons available for Model W in ZX include increased physical attacks (uppercut, kicks) shooting from fingers, large energy balls, and an Overdrive that increases the velocity of his attacks. For Ultimate Model W, attacks include a storm of meteors, creating and breaking a crystal to attack with the shards, stunning powder, and leeching. Even witout Megamerging, the Model W core has used abilities such as converting Reploid and humans/humanoids into Mavericks, reanimating corpses, and even causing a distortion in Gravity. Model W is the only Biometal that you cannot use in the game. In Mega Man ZX Advent it is revealed that many Model Ws had been made by Master Albert, and that the original Model W core wasn't quite as destroyed as previously believed, as the four shards of the core had landed in the Highway, the Floating Ruins, the Plant, and the Dump. Albert planed to awaken all the remaining Model Ws at once and fuse them into the Ouroborus, a giant Biometal to be used by the Mega Man King. Albert's style when using Model W greatly differs from that of Serpent's. In battle, Albert always remains afloat, using a set of 10 Bits to attack and defend himself, which commonly comes in the form of an energy barrier. It should be noted that the real Model Ws were pieces of Ragnarok, and that the ones that resemble Dr. Weil's form are only mass-produced fragments that Albert made (of which at least seven exist, with Prometheus, Pandora, and Serpent each holding one, and Master Albert holding the rest.). Albert's Model W fusion is also very similar to Model A, as it can use Chronoforce's Time Bomb to cancel out Grey/Ashe's, and has its own homing shots, albeit stronger. This is because Model A and Grey were made to be Albert's backup system in case something should happen to him before the Destiny of Destruction were seen through. In effect, Albert's Model W is also built to counter Model A's A-Trans, as the easiest way to neutralize his shields is by targeting all the fragments with Model A's homing shot. Model A Voice Seiyuu: Yu Kobayashi Model Albert/(Axl?)-The Unofficial Mega Man Weapons: A-Buster Pistols, A-Trans Model A gets its name from Master Albert, who created Model A as his personal back-up system. This Biometal's Mega Man form allows the use of handguns, as well as the A-Trans copy ability, in the use of DNA Cores. Attacks available include the Charge Shot, the before-mentioned A-Trans ability, and the Homing Shot. The homing shot is capable of targeting up to eight enemies over a reasonable range. However, unlike Vent and Aile, the hand cannon's shots differ greatly on who is using them; Grey can fire up to three shots and his Charged attack fires a plasma orb similar to that of Model X's first Fully Charged Shot while Ashe can fire up to two, larger Laser Shots and her Charged attack fires a thick laser beam with Gemini Laser properties. Grey's Homing Shots have a wider range and fires up to eight shots on screen while Ashe's range is more narrow but longer and fires a single energy torrent that travels from target to target. This Biometal gains experience with every battle. Model A can also perform the Giga Crush technique, flinging out both pistols in a flurry of bullet fire. Though his appearance and powers are developmentally derived from Axl, a character from the Mega Man X series, the in-story explanation is that it is a backup system for Albert. It is interesting to note that Model A's overall triangular shape resembles an upside down version of the Model W used by Serpent and Albert to Megamerge. A-Trans Abilities By obtaining DNA cores, Model A can mimic the forms of enemy characters, allowing use of their attacks. *'Buckfire' - In this A-Trans form, access to a series of agility attacks is unlocked, including a diving kick that can destroy certain boxes. This is the fastest for in the game as the player is always in a dashing motion while moving. *'Chronoforce' - In this A-Trans form, the player can move freely through water (similar to Model L), and fire icicles in many directions. His hide is completely invulnerable to all forms of offense. In addition, he possesses an electronic-disrupting technique called 'Time Bomb' that gives the sensation of slowing down time. Chronoforce is rendered immobile if not in water, but can still use Time Bomb. *'Rospark' - In this A-Trans form, the player can climb ropes and can shoot Rose Stingers and use his whips to attack enemies on ground or attached to poles as well as attack airborne enemies. While on ground, Rospark remains in an extremely slow-moving bulb form while his true power blossoms in flower form. *'Argoyle & Ugoyle' - In this A-Trans form, the player controls Argoyle and attacks with Ar Bombs, spherical weapons that explode after ricocheting. This form can 'infinite dash' and summon Urgoyle as a 'ghost' player that follows all over the player's movements and is invulnerable to harm. In addition, Ugoyle is not effected by terrain and can retrieve items in out-of-reach areas. There is a special monthly unlockable chip which changes the form's Ar Bombs into soccer balls. *'Queenbee' - In this A-Trans form, the user can fly into the air to collect items previously inaccessible. The player is also able to carry objects larger than itself, usually by pulling it from underground. *'Hedgeshock' - In this A-Trans form, the character can get through small spaces without having to transform into their human form, very much like Sonic's spin abilities, and can cut through obstacles while doing so. She also has access to a Rakuhouha-like attack *'Vulturon' - In this A-Trans form, the ability to stick to walls and weights to move them is available. The user is able to hover in the air until Biometal energy runs out. *'Bifrost' - In this A-Trans form, the user gains a drastic size increase. Bifrost can attack with buzz-saws that deals multiple hits. His other attack includes Ice Fangs that fire ice shards while the mouth is completed extended, giving the user limited invulnerability with the mouth. It also has two attacks not listed in the move list screen: Tail Swing, which flings enemies away while turning the opposite direction and crushing enemies while falling to the ground and crushing enemies by landing on them. The form's jaws are strong enough to destroy the plasma powered electric blocks. *'Aeolus' - As a copy of Aeolus using the Model H Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model HX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Enemy Analysing. *'Atlas' - As a copy of Atlas using the Model F Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model FX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Buster Edit. *'Thetis' - As a copy of Thetis using the Model L Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model LX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Item Searching. *'Siarnaq' - As a copy of Siarnaq using the Model P Biometal, this A-Trans form allows the use of the same abilities of Model PX in the first Mega Man ZX game, including Night Scope and attacking enemies on the touch screen. *'Vent/Aile' - Imitating Vent/Aile in the Model ZX form is available. The abilities of Model ZX from the previous Mega Man ZX game are available for use, as well as a character-specific ability for Grey and Ashe that was not featured in the first ZX game. Grey's (Aile's) character-specific ability in Aile's form is Tsuibangeki, a down stab move that spews forth rocks on impact, while Ashe's (Vent's) form features a mix of two skills into one; a Tenshouzan that fires a Zaneiden. However, only the boss can link up this attack with the standard three-hit combo. Model OX Voice Seiyuu: Jun'ichi Suwabe Omega-The Devil Repoloid and 'The False Mega Man' Model O is a mysterious Biometal which origin is unknown. It's believed it was created around the same time as the Model Ws that formed from the pieces of Ragnarok. The data of Omega from Weil's memories probably formed Biometal Model O as a strange stone, presumably so because it was near the Model W Core. Model O itself is shaped like the Greek Letter Omega. No artwork of the Biometal Model O was made, only its sprites in the game. After defeating Omega Zero or the eight bosses from previous Zero games in Area N, Vent/Aile obtained a strange stone. In the Guardian Base, Fleuve discovered that it's energy properties were similar enough to those of the other Biometal fragments for the character to Megamerge with it. Upon use, the player will instantly resemble Omega in the nostalgic form of Zero's original body. Model OX's movements are the same of Model ZX, with the weapons the OX-Buster and the OX-Saber, but the ability of Model OX is its infinite Overdrive, which is used to perform a series of techniques that were used by Omega at the end of Mega Man Zero 3. The techniques used by the OX-Saber during Overdrive are Arc Blade (an ice projectile attack shot in 8 directions, combined with Kuuenzan), Ryuuenjin (a fire-based jumping uppercut from Mega Man X4) and Shinkuujin (the thunder-type cresent-shaped wave of energy from the saber). OX-Buster attacks during Overdrive include instant level-1 charge shots, and double level 2 charge shots (perform Shinkuujin after this to perform Zero's Buster Combo), Earth Crush (an attack that involved punching the ground to spit up multiple boulders used by Zero in Mega Man X2), Messenko (Zero's X5 Giga Attack in which plasma bolts erupt from a point where the ground is punched, though the color of the projectiles make it look like Rakuhouha from X4), and Rekkoha (Zero's X6 Giga Attack, which has bolts of light summoned from the sky and ground). Zero's Retsuzan, Kuuenzan and Ganzahna are also available for the OX-Saber. Model OX seems to also possess semi-aquatic abilities as the user's speed remains unaffected when submerged. Model O is not an official part of the ZX storyline. Also, game art for OX Vent and OX Aile seems to portray them with sinister gestures(Vent appears to be laughing wildly or screaming in a beserker state (slightyly similar to Prometheus, while Aile seems to resemble Pandora in her position), probably referencing that this Biometal was used by a Reploid with a corrupted data file or a possible small remnant of the Dark Elf. Model a Mega Man- The Orignal Mega Man Model a (the "a" standing for "ancient") is a Biometal modeled after the original 8-bit Mega Man games used in a unlockable mini-game. If the player obtains all 24 medals and starts a new game, "Model a" can be used in the actual game, being available when the player get Model A. It is a usable item first and must be used before the model becomes selectable in the Trans-wheel (There isn't enough space to insert Model a into the touchscreen select). Model a makes only 8-bit beeping sounds such as touching the floor and taking damage as well as dying. The player still has access to the wall-kick, but the dash is replaced with the slide and the gun fires only uncharged shots. Both Homing Shots and the Giga Attack are unusable. The player also becomes small enough to move through small spaces without human or Hedgeshock form. Trivia *Interestingly, the only "pure" biometal that the player ever controls is the X Biometal in ZX and the A Biometal in ZX Advent. It is very likely that the power of the X biometal (the ability to assimilate powers from defeated enemies) allowed Vent/Aile to combine with others. Thus the ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX, and OX do not represent the full powers of the other biometals, but a kind of fusion of X and another. The pure biometal IS used, however, in ZX Advent by the four new Megamen who hold the H, F, L, and P biometals. Similarly, the A Biometal "copies" the form and abilities of Pseudoroids and other biometals, but does not have the full abilities of the defeated enemy. As such, it can be assumed that the combination of various Biometals with Model X is reminiscent of X's Variable weapons system, while Model A's ability to transform into others directly is reminiscent of Axl's Copy shot. *In Megaman ZX Advent, Grey meets Aile, and Ashe meets Vent. They each copy their respective ZX forms. This led to some confusion, as Grey, a male reploid, used A-trans to become the version of the female ZX used by Aile. Similarly, the female Ashe became the male ZX used by Vent. However this singular point would be rendered moot seeing as how Grey is able to assume Atlas' form, who is also female as well as Hedgeshock and Queenbee who are also female while Ashe takes on mostly male forms, that being most of the Mega Men and Pseudoroids. *Interestingly enough, even though Model P is the 'original', and therefore, should resemble Phantom, Model PX, the adapted model, looks more like Phantom though this is more likely because of Phantom's unwavering loyalty to X as well as that he was created his DNA as well. *As the six Biometals, X, Z, H, F, L and P were created by Ciel, each of them are identical to one another with the exception of Model Z. X, H, F, L and P appear to have an incomplete indention in their leg gauntlets. When Double Megamerged with X, this indention is filled in, suggesting that fusion may be the 'complete' version. In addition, each fusion gains a more streamed-lined and longer triangular crystal, bearing a strong resemblance to the insignia imprinted on Aang from the animated series Avatar. Only Model ZX has a green one instead. Model X and OX have upside down triangular crystals instead. *If examined closely, the Biometals A and W are upside-down shapes of each other. However, while Model A's shape is that of an outlined W shape, Model W is that of an A outline, which further hints Model A's connection to Albert, despite popular belief of the Biometal's implied connection to Axl. *All the Biometals have a sort of facial pattern to their design, with the exception of Model W, which is patterned more on Dr. Weil's original cyborg body. *Interestingly, all good Mega Men (Vent, Aile, Ashe and Grey) have green eyes and all evil Mega Men (Serpent, Prometheus, Pandora, Siarnaq, Aeolus, Thetis, Atlas and Albert) have red eyes. It's also interesting that when Grey comes out of his pod his eyes turn from red to green, suggesting that all evil Mega Men are being influenced by Albert's mind control as Pandora states to Grey 'but you were awakened...before the mind control sequence...was completed...' *Models A,ZX,X,and OX are the only models to show game art for both playable charecters. *MegaMerging with Biometals seems to based off Cross Fusion with Netnavis. *It seems the "good" Biometals (AAxl,XX,ZZero,LLeviathan,HHarpuia,PPhantom,FFefnir) can cooperate and communicate with each other in special ways, and that they posses special knowledge about each other, as Model Z said "I know more about Biometals than any of youMega Men do." This would explain Model Z's parlyzing the "evil" Mega Men with no complaints from the other Biometals, and the fact that Model X can always Double MegaMerge with them. *For every game in the series so far, their has always been an extra, optional Biometal that you can obtain. *Although X has Double MegaMerge and A has A-Trans, Model Z can be considered the the strongest Biometal in the game, considering it's attacks with Giro,Vent/Aile, and Grey/Ashe, and the fact it can attack while not MegaMerged. *Another similarity to Cross Fusion,it seems that the Biometal(as a Reploid) and it's Biomtach resemble each other in some ways, like how a Netnavi looks like it's Netop. Category:Mega Man ZX